


Boys, Books and Library Fun

by beckybrit



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckybrit/pseuds/beckybrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley's shifts at the library are sometimes a little boring, but that all changes when Edward has some books to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys, Books and Library Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwiWeasel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TwiWeasel).



> This was a b'day fic for my lovely pre-reader TwiWeasel. I tried to include all her favourite things - Edward (in glasses), Riley and rimming.

**  
  
**

** Riley **

**  
**

I lean against the counter, chewing my pencil, attempting not to look at the clock for the third time in the last ten minutes. It's seven o'clock on a Friday night and I'm stuck working in the college library.  It's not my usual shift; I’ve swapped with another student so they could go see a band at one of the clubs in town. I’m on my own tonight; my boss is out sick and won’t be back in for a couple of weeks.

 

 It's normally pretty busy when I'm here, so my shift goes quickly, but at this time of night it's dead. I imagine everyone has better things to do than go to the library on a Friday night. They're probably out partying at a club or someone's house, which is where I should fucking be.

 

The door to the library opens and closes, announcing that I have a visitor.

 

Hmm... not quite _everyone_ has better things to do it seems.

 

I crane my neck to see who just came in; smiling then licking my lips, as I recognize those black rimmed glasses and that unruly mop of  red-brown hair.

 

  _Edward Cullen._

My night just got a whole lot more interesting.

 

I watch him closely as he walks with his head down, arms full of books, muttering to himself as he heads towards my desk. He has the palest skin I've ever seen, it looks so smooth and soft, I just want to lick it. I can't see his eyes from here, but I know from previous encounters that they’re an arresting shade of green, surrounded by long dark lashes, and when he wears those glasses it just about makes me come in my pants.

 

_He's so hot and delicious._

_I want to fuck him._

_Badly._

He's not noticed me yet, because he's still looking down at his feet. I know the exact minute he does though, because his steps falter and his cheeks flush with color.

 

 “R-riley,” he stammers, barely managing to keep hold of all the books in his arms. “I didn't know you worked on a Friday.” I struggle to hold in my smile at the look of surprise on his face. I can't tell whether he's pleased to see me or not, so I decide to play with him a little to find out.

 

 “I don't usually,” I reply, reaching out to take the books from him. My fingers not-so-accidentally brush against his and I hear the slight gasp that he doesn't quite manage to contain. His eyes dart up to mine, trying to see if I did it on purpose. I smile and wink at him; letting him know that I definitely did.

 

He's momentarily lost for words and I feel bad for teasing him. “I usually work Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and Monday evening.” I say, checking his books in and moving them off to the side.

 

  “Oh.” His face is still a little flushed and he seems unsure of what to do next.

 

  “What are you doing in here, anyway?” I ask, trying to get him to relax a little. “You must have better things to do on a Friday night?” I raise my eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. “Shouldn't you be out with your friends?”

 

  “Yeah, I should actually.” He smiles, finally, all teeth and soft-looking pink lips. My trousers are suddenly too tight and this time it's me who's lost for words.

 

_Fuck._

“Unfortunately, I have a paper due on Monday and I’m not quite finished,” he adds, running his fingers through his messy hair.

 

  When he starts to fidget and look a little uncomfortable, I realize that I’m staring, and possibly drooling a little too. “That sucks, man,” I sympathize. “I’m sure you’d rather be out partying, than stuck with me in here.” 

 

  His cheeks turn pink again and he mumbles something under his breath that I don’t quite catch. “Um...I guess I’d better get on with then.” He says turning abruptly and heading over to find a desk.

 

“Hey, Edward?” I call, fixing him with my most charming grin when he looks back. “If you need any help at all, you know where to find me.” I add another wink for good measure, laughing to myself as he nearly trips over a chair in his haste to get sat down.

 

He sets out his things, collects a couple of books, and then doesn’t move for the next three hours. I watch him from my perch behind the counter, my shameless ogling only briefly interrupted by a group of students coming in at about eight-thirty.  I’m a little disappointed that he didn’t need any help, but I didn’t really expect him to ask.

 

I know that I make him nervous, the sexy blush and adorable stuttering are obvious fucking signs, I’m just not sure why. I have my suspicions about Edward Cullen; I’ve never seen him with a girl and I know that some of his close friends are gay, but I’ve never seen _him_ with a boy. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him with anyone.

 

Not that I keep a close eye on him.

 

_Much._

At nine fifty-five, the few remaining students start to pack up and leave. I go around after them, tidying away any books they’ve left out, grumbling as I do. Is it difficult to just put it back where you got it? _No_.

 

Edward is the last to leave; he apologizes for not realizing the time and hastily shoves everything into his backpack. He looks all flustered as he picks up a pencil from the floor and pushes his chair back under the desk. His glasses are slightly askew, and I want reach up and straighten them for him. So that’s exactly what I do

 

His eyes go as wide as saucers, but he doesn’t move back when my fingers gently set his glasses in their proper place.

 

  “Thanks,” he says, quietly. His voice is all breathy and it goes right to my cock.

 

It’s straining a little painfully against the buttons of my jeans, but I just about resist the urge to adjust myself front of Edward. I don’t want to bring attention to the fact that I’m as hard as a rock, just from touching his glasses. I think that might scare him, and rightly so.

 

It seems I’m more obvious than I thought. Because despite my ability to resist touching it, his eyes still flick down to the bulge in my jeans.

 

His breath catches and he lick his lips.

 

_Fuck, yeah!_

I’m cheering and doing a happy dance on the inside, because that boy is definitely fucking gay!

 

I clear my throat to get his attention, smirking at the look on his face when he realizes I’ve caught him checking out my cock.

 

  “Um...yeah,” he mutters, snatching his bag off the table and walking back a few steps. “I guess I’d better get going.”

 

  “Bye, Edward.” I purr, taking a step towards him. “I’ll see you soon?”

 

  “Yeah, okay.” He graces me with a small smile and then turns and walks quickly towards the exit.

 

I watch his fine ass all the way out, sighing as he disappears through the door and out of view. When all the lights are off and everywhere is locked up, I finally leave and head home. On the short walk to my dorm, I try and decide whether I just arranged to see Edward again or not. I mean it sure sounded like a maybe-date, but then we didn’t exchange numbers or anything so I’m probably reading too much into it.

 

_Fuck it._

I’ll just wait until I see him again and take it from there.

 

\--oxo--

 

 

As it turns out, I don’t have to wait long at all. I’m only thirty minutes into my shift on Monday evening when I hear a familiar voice.

 

My eyes snap up in time to see him walk past my desk. He’s with three other students and I’m guessing they’re doing some sort of assignment together. I wait to see if he’ll look in my direction, and am rewarded with a small but genuine smile when he glances my way. I give him my trademark wink in return, grinning as he blushes and appears to lose his concentration for a second.

 

Unfortunately that’s the end of our interaction for the night. The library is apparently the place to be on a Monday evening, because the place is heaving and I don’t stop until half an hour before we’re due to close. By that time Edward and his friends have gone.

 

I lock up after ushering the remaining stragglers out the door, hoping that maybe he’ll come in tomorrow and that I’ll get a chance to speak to him.

 

\--oxo--

 

 

He does come into the library on Tuesday _and_ Thursday, but he’s with the same group of students. They stay and work for a couple of hours each time before leaving, and somehow I always seem to miss them going. Edward and I share a few flirty looks and the odd smile, but we haven’t spoken since last Friday night. I’m beginning to think that maybe he’s not interested in me after all.

 

I spend the weekend catching up with my friends and doing all the usual college shit. I run in to an ex-boyfriend on Saturday night; he’s keen to hook-up for old-times-sake but I’m just not in the mood. I tell him thanks, but maybe another time. From the look on his face I think he might hold me to that. When I wake up on Monday morning, feeling grumpy and a more than a little frustrated, I think that I might just let him.

 

\--oxo--

 

 

Monday evening finds me alone and bored again at work. It’s nothing like the week before and I’m watching that fucking clock while my shift moves at a snail’s pace. I take out the book I need to read for class and try and concentrate, huffing every five minutes when the words refuse to sink in.

 

I’m trying not to think about Edward, but my traitorous mind keeps conjuring images of black-rimmed glasses and tousled hair. It doesn’t help matters that in most of them, he’s either kneeling or bending over a desk.

_Fuck_.

 

I close my book and push it away, beyond frustrated at my inability to concentrate. Edward has come in for my last three shifts and I’ve got used to seeing him here. It gives something to look at, if nothing else. 

 

I’ve been at work for two hours now and there is no fucking sign of him. I have a funny feeling, low in my stomach. It feels an awful lot like rejection, which is fucking stupid considering we never actually arranged anything. But I feel shitty all the same.

I hop off my stool and pick up a pile of art history books. Maybe doing some actual work might take my mind off _him_. I wander down between the rows of books until I find the correct shelf, carefully slotting the books back into place. I finish the last one and am just brushing the dust from my hands, when I hear someone repeatedly pressing the bell at the front counter.

 

I grin broadly.

 

_It’s about time he fucking showed up._

 

I take a deep breath and walk quickly through the stacks towards the front of the library, determined this time to just tell Edward how I feel.

 

_He’s hot._

_I want him._

_It’s as simple as that._

I round the corner, my heart rate picking up as the desk finally comes into view. The person waiting there is tall, dark and hot; but it’s not Edward. My pace slows as disappointment settles deep in my belly. He turns around as he hears me approach and I plaster a smile on my face, trying not to look how I feel.

 

   “There you are.” He says, blatantly checking me out as I walk towards him.

 

 “Hello, Alec.” I reply, returning the favor. There’s no question that he’s easy on the eye; tall, athletic build, dark eyes and dark hair. But he’s not who I want. “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you knew how to read.”

 

  “Funny.” His smile falters a little at my less than warm welcome. “You told me ‘some other time’, so here I am.”

 

  “Yeah...about that...” I scrub my hands over my face as I come to stand in front of him. He’s looking at me expectantly.  Fuck, I hate this. I sigh deeply and prepare to let him down gently. “Now’s not the best time for me.”

 

He makes a show of looking around at the empty tables. “Looks like the perfect time to me.”

 

  “I didn’t mean that, but now that you mention it, I don’t think fucking at work is such a good idea either.”

 

_This was a total lie - I’d fuck Edward here in a heartbeat._

 

 “Are you saying _no_ to me, Riley? Again?”

 

 “Look, Alec.” I close my eyes for a second while I search for the right words. He’s never been able to take no for an answer, and this reminds me of the very reason we broke up. “I just don’t think-”

 

 “Is there someone else, Ri?” His voice sounds too fucking close and when I open my eyes, he’s right _there_. I instinctively take a step back. He leans forward, caging me in with his hands resting on the counter either side of me. “Is there? Because I doubt he’ll make you feel as good as I can.”

 

I snort at that, I’d forgotten what an arrogant bastard he is too. He’s leaning so close to me now that I can feel his breath on my face, and it’s beginning to piss me off. I open my mouth to tell him to back-the-fuck off, when I hear the door open again. We both freeze, horribly aware of the compromising position we’re in. I push him off me roughly, and come face to face with the last person I want to see at this precise moment.

 

_Edward._

_Fuck._

His eyes blink rapidly behind his glasses as he takes in the scene before him. His gaze shifts from me to Alec, then back again and his mouth forms a tight line.

 

He looks pissed,

 

I need to fix this quick before it gets out of hand. “Edward, I...” I realize, belatedly that I don't know what to say. We’re not together, so technically I don’t have anything to apologize for, and Alec and I weren't exactly doing anything anyway.

 

  “Is this him?” Alec sneers and nods in Edward’s direction.

 

  “What?”

 

  “Is this who you’re turning me down for?” he asks, looking at me expectantly.

 

I glance over at Edward, who has one eyebrow raised, also waiting for me to answer.

 

I feel put on the spot and I don’t like it one fucking bit.

 

_Fucking Alec!_

But, since I’d planned on telling Edward anyway, admittedly not with an audience though, I decided to answer honestly. “Yes. This is who I’m turning you down for.” I cringe as I hear Alec curse under his breath, knowing that things could get a little messy now. I also note, with some satisfaction, that Edward is now sporting a huge-ass grin instead of the tight-lipped look he had moments before.

 

  “Fine!” Alec hisses. “I hope you realize just what you’re missing.”

 

He turns abruptly on his heel, and I roll my eyes behind him. He’s such a drama queen. Unfortunately Edward sees me and sniggers, just as Alec’s walking past him. Before I can react, Alec shoulder-barges him, causing Edward to stumble and drop his books all over the floor.

 

  “Not so funny now, is it pretty boy?” Alec says, watching Edward collect his things.

 

_Fucking asshole._

 

 “Fuck off, Alec. Before I call campus security.” I glare at him, clenching my fists as I will myself not to wipe the smug grin off his face. I don’t know what I ever saw in him.

 

He marches to the door and is gone without another word.

 

  “Fuck, Edward. I’m so sorry about that, are you okay?” I squat down next to him and help him pick up the rest of his books.

  “Yeah,” he says, standing up and brushing the dust off his jeans with his free hand. “I’ll live.”

 

We walk over to the front desk and deposit Edward’s books on the counter.

 

  “So, is he a friend of yours?”

 

  “Hmm... kinda. He’s my ex-boyfriend.” I wince as his expression clouds slightly. I’m sure it looked different from where he was standing.

 

  “Are you sure it’s over between you?” he asks, fiddling with bottom of his jacket. He’s clearly nervous about my answer, and so I rush to reassure him. I don’t want Edward thinking I am still interested in Alec.

 

  “Fuck, yes. It’s was over ages ago.”

 

  “For you, maybe,” he mutters to himself, but I still catch it.

 

 The evening’s not going quite how I envisaged when I came into work tonight, and I need to get back on track. “Look, Edward. Can we just forget all about Alec, and start over?”

 

  “Okaaaay.” He draws out the word, and I get the feeling he doesn’t fully understand what I mean.

 

I slip behind the counter and begin to enter his books back into the system. “So, Edward,” I say, grinning and hoping he plays along. “Is there _anything_ else I can help you with this evening?” I stress the word ‘anything’ and give him my best ‘ _I want to fuck you, please let me’_ look.

 

 “Yes.” His voice is rough and sexy, and my body hums in appreciation. “There might be _something_ you can help me with.”

 

  “Oh?” I ask, already picturing him spread out naked on one of the desks. “What might that be?”

 

  “Well.” He pauses for a minute, biting his lip. My cock instantly stirs to life as his sparkly, white teeth nibble on the soft, pink flesh of his full lower lip. I almost sigh out loud, but manage to catch myself in time.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting for a while now.” He drops his head a little and looks up at me from under those thick, dark lashes.

 

_Oh, God._

 

It seems Edward has perfected the “ _I want you now, please fuck me_ ’ look.

 

I’m painfully hard now and can’t help but reach down and shift my cock into a slightly more comfortable position. Edward notices, since I’m not exactly subtle about it, and his tongue peeks out to lick at his worried lip.

_Fuck._

 

I think I might tear a hole in these jeans if my cock doesn’t get out soon.

 

I hop up onto the counter, not an easy feat considering the huge bulge in my jeans, and swing my legs around until I’m sat facing Edward. Reaching out my hand, I fist his jacket and pull him towards me.

 

“I think I can help with that.” I close the last of the distance between us and, fucking finally, close my eyes and kiss him. It’s just a soft brush of our lips, a little taste of what’s to come, but it’s enough. When I pull back to look at him, his eyes have darkened to a deep jade and his breathing has picked up considerably. As has mine.

 

I jump down and grab his hand, tugging it as I urge him to follow me.

 

 “Um...Riley? Where are we going?” he asks, as I lead him around the corner to the far end of the library.

 

  “Trust me, okay?” I smile and squeeze his hand.

 

  “Okay.”

 

I drag him down between the rows of books until we reach the back. There’s two large desks shoved together in the middle of the small space and I eye them excitedly. It’s pretty secluded here and hardly ever gets visited, so it’s highly unlikely that we’ll be disturbed. Plus there’s only forty minutes left till closing, so I doubt anyone is going to come in now.

 

I turn and back him up against one of the tables, stopping only when the backs of his thighs hit the edge.

 

We stare at each other for a few heated seconds before I can’t bear it any longer and pull him towards me. My hands fist in his hair as I crash my mouth to his, desperation slightly affecting my kissing ability. It’s a little hurried at first and there’s a definite hint of teeth, but he’s warm and willing. When his hands grip my hips and he thrusts against me, I moan into his mouth, slowing us down. Then I start to take my time.

 

I don’t want to rush this.

 

His hands slip down to my ass, determined fingers gripping tight and holding us together. I break the kiss, moaning out load when his cock rubs against mine. My head drops onto his shoulder and I turn to the side, my tongue snaking out to kiss the skin there. He gasps when I bite him a little and I laugh when he pinches my ass in return

 

I reach up and slip his jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide onto the floor as I move onto the buttons of his shirt. I get the first two undone before he freezes.

 

  “What if someone comes in?” he asks, closing his eyes as I lean down to nibble on his neck again.

 

 “They won’t.”

 

 “But w-”

 

 “Shh...” I place a finger on his lips, waiting for him to relax before continuing to undress him.

 

I feel his body sag as he gives in and relaxes under my touch. When his shirt joins his jacket on the floor, I’m treated to the glorious sight of his very toned and very naked upper body. I trace my fingers along the defined muscles, smiling as he shivers and flinches slightly.

 

  “Tickles.” he breathes, a lazy smile on his lips.

 

I can’t help it, I have to taste him. I push gently on his chest so that he’s lying back on the long table, legs hanging over the edge. Leaning over him, I run my tongue over his chest, my hands having a mind of their own as they wander down to the waistband of his jeans. His hips push up into my hands, urging me on.

I waste no time undoing his belt and zipper, sliding his jeans down his thighs.

 

I stand up to tug them all the way off, but Edward reaches out and grabs my wrist. “Back left-hand pocket.” He whispers before letting go and dropping back onto the table. I’m not surprised at what I find in his pocket, but I am a little surprised that he brought them with him tonight. I guess Edward has more experience than I thought. It’s obvious that he had similar plans to me for tonight and I relax a little more, knowing that he wants this just as much as I do.

 

I place the packet of lube and the condom on the table next to us. Edward watches me with interest as I divest him of the rest of his clothes, not a hint of embarrassment as he lies totally naked before me. Gone is the stuttering and blushing boy who came in here last Friday.

 

_Fuck._

He goes to take of his glasses, but there’s no fucking way that’s happening.

 

  “No.” I choke out, stopping him with his arm in mid-air. “Leave them on. Please.”

 

He gives me a funny look, but leaves his glasses where they are, leaning back on his elbows as he regards me curiously.

 

My eyes rake greedily over his long, lean body. _There’s so much I want to do with it, I don't know where to start._

 “You could start by taking off _your_ clothes,” he says, smirking at me. Fuck! Did I really just say that out loud?

 

I grin back, and rush to get out of my clothes as quickly as fucking possible. I stumble a little as my feet get caught up in the bottom of my jeans, and glare at Edward when he laughs. As soon as I’m done, I move to stand between his legs. He’s at just the right height and my cock rubs teasingly against his ass cheeks as I lift his legs up and push them back towards his chest. I look down and my breath catches. He’s all laid open for me, just waiting for me to take him.

 

I swallow thickly. I can feel his eyes on me as I push his legs up a little more and drop to my knees. The floor is really fucking hard and I wince as I hit the ground, cursing under my breath. I grab a handful of our discarded clothes and stuff them under my sore knees. _Much better_.

 

I run my hands slowly up and down Edward’s thighs, getting lower with each pass. He moans deep and low as I run my thumbs along the soft skin behind his balls, ghosting the pads over his entrance.

 

  “Riley...” he pleads, begging for me to do something... anything.

 

I smile, wet my lips, then lean forward and put him out of his misery.

 

  “Oh, fuck,” he cries out, gripping the edge of the table. I circle my tongue around his hole, pushing just the tip inside before pulling out and lapping at it with long strokes. I grab hold of his thighs, keeping him in place as he starts to lift off the table. His legs start to shake as I continue to lick him and when I push my tongue in just that little bit further, he swears under his breath, his knuckles turning white as he holds on.

 

My cock is aching by this point and it feels like one touch will push me over the edge. Judging from the sounds coming out of Edward’s mouth, I think he’s pretty fucking close too, and as much as I want to carry on tasting him, I want to fuck him even more.

 

I slowly get to my feet, my knees are a little sore, but I barely notice because now I can see Edward’s cock, lying long and hard against his stomach. I can’t resist dipping my head and having a quick taste. He gasps loudly as I wrap my hand around him and take him deep into the back of my throat.

 

  “Motherfuck...”

 

I pull back before I make him come, swirling my tongue around the end before I let him go. His head rests back on the table with his eyes shut tight and his mouth open just a touch. I reach over to the side, grabbing the condom first and tearing it open. I slide it down my length, shuddering at the feeling of finally being touched and hastily tear open the lube, smearing it over my cock and fingers.

 

  “Edward,” I whisper, running my slick fingers around his entrance. “Are you sure?” I really fucking hope he is, I think I’ll cry if he says no at this point.

 

  “Yes...please...”

 

_Thank fuck._

With a just little more pressure, I slide a finger inside him, circling it around before adding another. His body tenses at the intrusion, and I wait for him to relax again before moving them around. I gently thrust them in and out, twisting them till I find the spot that makes him hiss and curse.

 

 

I hope he’s ready because I can’t wait any fucking longer. I remove my fingers, and wrap them around my cock, grinning at the muttered ‘yes’ falling from Edward’s lips as I gently push inside him. I keep going, slowly, until my thighs are flush with his ass cheeks. I give him a second or two to get used to me, but the urge to thrust inside him is too fucking strong and I need to move right-the-fuck-now.

 

  “Please...” Edward gasps dark jade eyes boring into mine. “Fuck me...”

 

_Oh, thank God._

I hook my arms under his knees, holding onto his thighs as I pull back and slide ever so slowly back in. It’s almost painful to go this slow and we both moan at the feeling. My next thrust is quicker, harder and Edward grunts in satisfaction as I slam into him, again and again. I want it to last but I can feel tendrils of pleasure curling up my spine and the familiar tightening low in my belly. I grip him even harder, rolling my hips and pulling him against me so I’m buried deep, deep inside him.

 

  “Oh, God,” he cries out, letting go of the table with one hand to roughly fist his cock in time with my thrusts.

 

 The sight of him - head thrown back, mouth open, stroking his cock for all he’s worth- is just too fucking much and I come. Hard. Mumbling his name as I lose myself in the best fucking orgasm ever. I’m still riding my high as I feel him clench around me, he shouts out and stills, back arching in pleasure as he releases over his stomach and chest.

 

We say nothing for a minute, both breathing heavily but grinning like fools. I carefully pull out, noticing Edward wince slightly as I do. I quickly dispose of the condom and climb up onto the table next to him.

 

 “Fuck, did I hurt you?” I ask, my smile disappearing as I worry now that I’ve been too rough.

 

“Are you kidding? His reaches up and yanks me to him, kissing me thoroughly. “That,” kiss. “Was,” kiss. “Amazing.” I lean back to look in his eyes. “I’m okay, honestly,” he insists and I smile, relieved. “In fact, I’m so much more than just okay,” he says, grinning and I automatically grin back.

 

Only then do we notice the mess we’ve made - clothes strewn all over the floor, the condom and lube packets left on the table, and we laugh out loud.

 

I reluctantly get up and drag him with me. I need to lock up because its way past closing now and the last thing either of us need is to be found like this by campus security.

 

We sort out our clothes and get dressed hurriedly, pocketing the condom and empty packet so there’s no tell-tale evidence left behind. When we’re both ready to leave, I take his hand and lead him back to the main door, turning the lights off as we go.

 

  “So,” I ask, turning to face him and keeping hold of his hand in mine. “Did you get everything you wanted?”

 

  “Yep,” he replies, grinning broadly. “You were very helpful.”

 

  “Maybe I can help you tomorrow, too?” I smirk and wink and he laughs at my antics.

 

  “Yeah. I’d like that.”

 

We exchange numbers and one last kiss good night. As I go to get my bag from the front desk, I see a pile of books with a note taped to the top.

 

_Saw you were busy, and didn’t want to interrupt, so left these here._

_Hope that’s OK._

I look at Edward’s shocked face and burst out laughing.

 

  “It’s not fucking funny,” he hisses at me, which makes me laugh even more. “Next time we’re doing this in my room.”

 

I stop laughing long enough to grab him and kiss him, because he said ‘next time’. “Yes,” I readily agree, taking his hand and tugging him towards the door. “ _Next time_ , we can do it wherever you like.”

 

\--oxo--

 


End file.
